The Son Family's Thanksgiving
by Sassy Swift
Summary: This is a Thanksgiving story about Goku and his family after Majin Buu. Once at the dinner table, who knows what will go wrong.


I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my first one-shot and my seventh Fan fiction. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving!

The Son Family's Thanksgiving

A year has passed since the fight with Majin Buu. Peace has returned to Earth. The Earth's savior is responsible for this. Is he training for the next battle now as you would expect? No. His wife wouldn't permit it, because it was the time of year that they would sit around the dinner table and eat. He wouldn't miss out on that either, because Son Goku does not pass off a wonderful meal.  
_

"Chi-Chi, what do you mean we have to invite Bulma's family?" Goku called to his wife from the living room.  
"Because they're our friends, Goku. They're practically family." Chi-Chi said.  
"But, Vegeta will come..."  
"Aren't you friends now?"  
"Yeah, but he'll eat all my food."  
"Oh, Goku..."  
Then, their two sons entered the room.  
"Can we invite Videl too, Mom?" Gohan asked.  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Want to invite your future wife?"  
Gohan blushed.  
"Yay! Trunks is coming!" Goten cheered.  
"No bad manners at the dinner table this year, Goten!" Chi-Chi warned. "Last year...you know what happened."  
Goten looked down with a guilty smile on his face. Gohan chuckled at the memory.  
"Oh, you mean when Goten ate the whole turkey and threw food around?" Gohan said.  
Goten laughed. Goku even started to chuckle.  
"It WASN'T funny!" Chi-Chi yelled. "It was dreadful! NO bad manners or I swear you three will get no food for a week! Understand?!"  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
"Good. Gohan, help me with the rice will you?"  
"Sure."  
_

"What do you mean we have to go to Kakkarot's house?"  
Vegeta asked.  
He and his wife were in their room getting ready for dinner at the Son's. Bulma looked away from the mirror to stare at her husband.  
"They invited us over, Vegeta."  
"But, that idiot will be there!"  
"Goku's not an idiot."  
"He's a soft-hearted weakling."  
"Say what you want, but we are still going. Besides, Trunks is so excited to see Goten."  
"He sees Kakkort's brat all the time."  
"Make your wife and son happy for once, will you?!" Bulma said with a glare.  
Vegeta turned away and folded his arms. "Whatever."  
Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. As she applied her lipstick, she turned around to glance at Vegeta. He looked spiffy in his black and white tuxedo. It was unusual to see him in a different outfit other than his Sayian attire, but Bulma liked seeing him dressed up nice. She saw Vegeta glancing at her. She was wearing a red and white dress that reached her ankles. She wore red high heels and an orange necklace. She looked perfect for Thanksgiving especially since she was wearing Thanksgiving colors.  
"You know," Bulma smiled. "You look good in a tux."  
"Shut up..."  
_

"Okay!" Chi-Chi clapped her hands together. "Dinner's ready!"  
Her sons and husband entered the kitchen. Their eyes widened at the plates of food. Chi-Chi made plenty of wonderful dishes and even made desserts.  
"Wow, Chi." Goku said. "You really out did yourself."  
"Thanks, honey." Chi-Chi smiled. She collapsed in a chair. "I'm tired. Cooking for six hours straight is not easy."  
"It must taste as good as it looks." Goku said. His mouth was watering. He wasn't the only one. Goten licked his lips and lunged himself toward the table of food.  
"NO!"  
Gohan and Ch-Chi grabbed Goten's arms and pulled him away from the food.  
"I want food!" Goten pouted.  
"Wait for everyone else to arrive, little bro." Gohan said.  
Goten folded his arms and pouted.  
"Darn!"  
_

As soon as his family arrived at Goten's house, Trunks ran to the door.  
"Goten! Goten!" He yelled as he fiercely knocked on the door.  
"Trunks, stop it!" Bulma said.  
Trunks disobeyed her and continued to hit his fists on the door until it opened. When it did, he ran inside. Bulma sighed, and walked after him along with Vegeta.  
"Goten!"  
"Trunks!"  
The two boys were giving each other high-fives.  
"Food looks good!" Trunks exclaimed.  
Goten nodded. "Let's dig in!"  
"NO!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen.  
"You said to eat until everybody got here..."  
"Let them sit down first!" Chi-Chi sighed.  
"Besides, Videl hasn't gotten here yet." Gohan added.  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We have to wait for your girlfriend, right Gohan? We can't-well YOU can't eat-without your girlfriend here, right?"  
Gohan blushed. Goten and Trunks sniggered.  
"Shut up you two..."  
_

A knock came on the door fifteen minutes later. Gohan rushed to open it. He smiled and blushed as Videl entered the house wearing a purple dress.  
"Hi, Videl!"  
"Hey, Gohan." Videl greeted.  
"Finally, she is here!" Trunks said.  
"Uh, it's nice to see you too, Trunks." Videl said.  
"Can we eat now, Mom?" Goten asked.  
"Until you and Trunks greet our guests with proper respect."  
"Oh fine!"  
Videl smiled.  
_

Everybody sat at the dinner table with hungry stomachs especially Goten and Trunks. After saying grace, Chi-Chi smiled and said, "Well, enjoy the feast everybody!"  
"FOOD!" Goten and Trunks attacked the plates of food. They gobbled down the chicken and rice in an instant. Chi-Chi and Bulma scolded them. Meanwhile half across the table, Vegeta and Goku were stuffing their mouths with food and stealing each other's food off their plates  
"Hey, Kakkort! That was MY chicken leg!"  
"Too bad, Vegeta! I'm starving!"  
"So am I you idiot!"  
"Don't call me names, Vegeta!"  
"THEN STOP EATING MY FOOD!"

Chi-Chi watched with a devastated look as people around the table were fighting over food. Bulma was scolding Trunks and yelling at Vegeta. Vegeta was yelling at Goku. Goku was stuffing his face. Trunks and Goten were tugging food out of people's hand and stuffing it into their mouths. Videl and Gohan were trying to get as much food as they can before Goten and Trunks took it.  
Chi-Chi had enough of this. She stood up and yelled, "STOP!"  
Everybody stood still.  
"Stop with the tug of war of food! There's plenty so there is no need to fight over it!"  
"Okay," Goten said. "But...he has my chicken!"  
"No I don't!" Trunks lied.  
"And he has my slice of pie!" Vegeta yelled.  
Goku was about to eat the pie when Vegeta tries to grab it out of his hands. The fighting started up again.  
"I give up!" Chi-Chi said. She went outside, tears running down her cheeks.  
Goku saw her leave and he suddenly felt bad. He tugged the pie out of Vegeta's hands. He got chicken, rice, and other food that was let untouched and took it outside.

He saw his wife sitting under a tree sobbing. He went to her.  
"Hey Chi." He whispered.  
She looked up at him. Smeared makeup was on her face as the tears continued to fall.  
"What?"  
"I brought you something." He showed her the plate of food.  
Chi-Chi turned away. "I'm not hungry."  
"Not hungry? Sure you are. You're just mad."  
"I have a right to be mad!" Chi-Chi said. She glanced at her house. "It's crazy in there! You all were acting like animals!"  
"Not all of us..."  
"_Most_ of you!"  
"I know, Chi. I'm sorry."  
"Oh!" She stood up and glared. "You think saying sorry is going to fix the mess in there?!"  
"No." He said. "But, maybe eating might calm you down..."  
Chi-Chi sighed and grabbed the plate of food and sat down. She gobbled down the chicken. But then slowly ate again. Goku sat beside her, smiling. Chi-Chi looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry for yelling, Goku." She apologized.  
"It's okay. Like you said, you had a right to be mad."  
"I can't stay mad at you..."  
"I know." He grinned, it was his usual Son grin.  
Chi-Chi smiled and kissed his cheek. Goku kissed her back.  
"You know," He said. "This might be one of the best Thanksgivings ever."  
"Oh really?" Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.  
"It might be crazy in the house, but it is the best Thanksgiving I ever had."  
"Why?"  
"Because this year I was with you and our kids."  
"Oh Goku..."  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
"Hey, can I eat that pie? It took me a while to get."

Chi-Chi grinned and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks."  
"We should invite everybody next year again." Goku said. "It could be a new tradition."  
"Some tradition! It would be crazy!" Chi-Chi said. "But, what could I expect from them? They're all crazy. It is unlike for all of you to not make anything become crazy."  
"Yeah."  
"Goku?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you grateful for?"  
Goku wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She got closer to him and put her head on his shoulders.  
Goku replied. "I'm grateful for having my family be with me again."  
_


End file.
